wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for druids
Druids have built-in Action Bar switches. There are twelve distinct Action Buttons for every form except Travel, Aquatic, and Flight. This eliminates the need for many macros based on form. Even so, druids, like warriors, can make use of the Stance conditional. Form is a synonym. See Making a macro: Conditionals and Stances for more information. Sponsor General Powershifting (breaks snares and roots) /cast stance:1 !Dire Bear Form /cast stance:2 !Aquatic Form /cast stance:3 !Cat Form /cast stance:4 !Travel Form Shapeshifting will allow you to instantly break movement impairing effects such as snares or roots. For those with the Furor talent, this technique can also be used for a quick shot of rage. This shapeshift macro will not shift you out if you are out of mana or in a GCD, so it is safe to use it while tanking. Since 3.0.2 this macro has lost some of its utility in energy shapeshifting due to energy regen mechanic changes, but is still useful for breaking snares and roots in all forms. Maim / Lacerate / Healing Touch rank 4 #showtooltip /cast form:1 Lacerate; form:3 Maim; noform Healing Touch This will give you one button that in bear form does Lacerate; in cat it does Maim, and in caster it does a downranked Healing Touch. The button will show the icon for whichever skill/spell is up. This is an example that is made obsolete by Action Bar switching. It remains practical for custom User Interfaces that make all 120 Action Buttons visible simultaneously. Also, since there are only 12 Action Buttons reserved per form, a 13th action may need to be a macro. Nature's Grasp and follow #showtooltip Nature's Grasp /cast Nature's Grasp /follow In the laziness department, people who use the /follow command to go afk in a wide variety of in-game activities (Molten Core runs, AV, corpse-runs) are generally recognized to be a step above. If you'd like to join this elite but misunderstood crowd, and cut down on your UI clutter at the same time, install this someplace convenient. See also: Useful_macros#Follow_with_emote Healing spell / damage spell /cast target=playerhelp Rejuvenation; harm Moonfire Holding ALT will cast Rejuvenation on yourself regardless of who you're targeting; otherwise cast Moonfire on an attackable target and Rejuvenation on a target that can be healed. This behavior can also be accomplished using two Action Buttons, key bindings, and spells alone - with one exception: If Rejuvenation is cast without a macro, and nothing is targeted, then the cursor will await identification of a target (the next unit you click). Cast innervate on yourself without changing target /cast target=player Innervate Note that the `target=player' bit is not an instruction to change the target to yourself. Rather, it specifies the spell-target for the spell to follow (here the innervate), which is totally different from your `current' target. Viz, your `current' target won't be changed when this macro is used. If a target-change was to take place, and you were to damage another target by accident, you would lose any combo-points you had stacked. Keep Rooted / Hibernated /focus exists, nodead focus; btn:2[] target /cast target=focus Entangling Roots This is a great crowd control ability either in pve or pvp against rogues and warriors. First you root the enemy that you want to save for later, then whenever it's time to re-tangle, just press the key again without changing targets. See also: http://www.wowwiki.com/Useful_macros#Crowd_Control_stays_on_1_mob Equip the best weapon and off-hand per form #showtooltip Dire Bear Form /equip stance:1/3 Epoch-Mender /equip stance:1/3 Idol of the Emerald Queen /cast nostance Dire Bear Form /cancelform /equip nostance Earthwarden /equip nostance Idol of Brutality (To use this for Cat Form, just replace Dire Bear Form with Cat Form.) This macro will cancel form and equip your healing weapon/idol so you can heal yourself. Then, when you use it again to return to feral form, it will equip your DPS or tanking weapon and idol. See also: http://www.wowwiki.com/Useful_macros#Easy_equip_off-hand Buffing /castsequence reset=target Mark of the Wild, Thorns This will cast MOTW and then Thorns on your target. A play on this macro for feral druids self-buff is: /castsequence target=player reset=10 Thorns, Mark of the Wild The one below is a little more involved, but easy to use. *Using the left mouse button will buff your current target with MotW, then Thorns if pressed a second time. If you hold shift, it will rebuff your target with Thorns. *Using the right mouse button will buff yourself with MotW, then Thorns on the second press. Shift + right clicking will rebuff yourself with Thorns. *Since Thorns wears off faster than MotW, it is nice to have a way to rebuff without having to cycle through MotW first. The shift modifier was added to address this. Why not cast Thorns first, then? Not everyone in the party should get Thorns cast on them when in a group. *The cast sequence will reset after 6 seconds for self-buffing and after changing targets for target buffing. /cast button:2, target=player Thorns /castsequence target=player reset=6 Mark of the Wild, Thorns /cast modifier:shift Thorns /castsequence reset=target Mark of the Wild, Thorns Here is a version with better control. If you click it with the middle button of the mouse it casts Gift of the Wild, if you click with right button it casts Thorns, if you activate it in some other way it casts Mark of the Wild: #show Gift of the Wild /cast button:3 Gift of the Wild; button:2 Thorns; Mark of the Wild Buffmacro for control-freaks: #showtooltip /cast modifier:shift Thorns; modifier:alt Gift of the Wild; Mark of the Wild Multi-Target Buffs or Heals This will work as mouse-over healing or buffing for groups, healing or buffing a single target, or buffing the player, in that order. It will also over-ride and go directly to casting on the player. Obviously, you can change it to use whatever type of modifier you wish. #showtooltip /cast button:1,target=mouseover,help,exists button:1,target=target,help,nodead target=player <> All-terrain best form #showtooltip /cancelform /dismount /cast Alt Swift Spectral Tiger; swimming Aquatic Form; flyable,nocombat Swift Flight Form; Travel Form The form that your druid will take is determined by these checks, in this order: *Swimming? Become a sea-lion. (Shift out if already a sea-lion.) *Able to fly? Become a bird. (Shift out if already a bird.) *Able to mount? Mount up. (You may only mount if you are standing still, outside, and out of combat.) *If nothing else occurs: become a cheetah or panther. (If in PvP combat, powershift.) Replace "Swift Flight Form" with plain "Flight Form", or "Swift Spectral Tiger" with the name of your land mount. Edit to Above Above Macro no longer works the /cancelform and /dismount commands will remove form or dismount you but will instantly cast you into a form because of the Global Cooldown #showtooltip /cast Rejuvenation form /cast Shift Swift Stormsaber; swimming Aquatic Form; flyable,nocombat Flight Form; Travel Form This macro does the exact same thing as the above one is intended for with the desired effect. Healing Situation-Appropriate Resurrection, tell via /s #showtooltip /say I am resurrecting %t /cast combat Rebirth ; Revive If you are in combat it uses Rebirth (the resurrection with the 20-minute cooldown). If you are not in combat you cast Revive, which does not have a cooldown. Situation-Appropriate Resurrection, tell via /w to the ressie This macro will send a tell to the player you have your mouse over, this is great for seeing if the dead player is online, you will still need to click the dead player to resurrect them. #showtooltip /script SendChatMessage("WTS out of combat res, only 100G !!!", "WHISPER", nil, UnitName("mouseover")); /cast combat Rebirth ; Revive you free to change the message send by editing "WTS out of combat res, only 100G !!!" just leave the "" in the macro :) You can also add in /say I am resurrecting %t at the end if you wish :) Hover healing /cast target=mouseover,help,nodeadhelptarget=player Healing Touch Heal the character under the mouse pointer, or if there is no ally there, heal a friendly that you have targeted, or if there is none heal yourself. Replace Healing Touch with the spell of your choice. Nature's Swiftness + Healing Touch - without global cooldown /stopcasting /cast Nature's Swiftness /cast target=player Healing Touch Omit target=player to heal your target instantly instead of yourself. Whatever spell you might be casting at the time you hit this button will be canceled and this emergency heal will be an instant one. Another version of this macro could be: /stopcasting /cast mod:alt,target=playerhelp Nature's Swiftness /castsequence mod,target=playerhelp reset=25/combat Healing Touch, Rejuvenation, Swiftmend, Regrowth Here the emphasis is on healing a friendly target, but the player only when a modifier (ALT) is used. While Nature's Swiftness cools, Rejuvenation/Swiftmend and Regrowth serve as backup emergency heals. Lifebloom / Rejuvenation rotation #showtooltip Lifebloom /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=7 Lifebloom, Rejuvenation, Lifebloom Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. This macro functions as a way to have one button for the heal rotation of Lifebloom/Rejuvenation. If you click it: * 1st time: casts Lifebloom1 * 2nd time: casts Rejuvenation * 3rd time: casts Lifebloom2 * (cast sequence resets) * 4th time: casts Lifebloom3 * NOTE: If you wait 7 seconds the macro resets so you can start the process over again. Rejuvenation and Swiftmend #showtooltip Swiftmend /castsequence exists,help reset=12/target Rejuvenation, Swiftmend /stopmacro exists,help /castsequence modifier:alt,target=playerexists[] reset=12 Rejuvenation, Swiftmend Macro can be cast on mouseover target, target, or alt-self. Macro casts Rejuvenation on target, then when clicked again for same target will cast Swiftmend(If no cooldown). Lifebloom on focus' target #showtooltip Lifebloom /focus target=focus,exists,nodead focus; harm target /cast target=focustarget Lifebloom This macro is useful for quickly reacting to raid damage on fights like Aran where the kill target randomly selects and damages members of a party. Just hit this macro each time you see the target of your focus change. If you don't have a focus at first, it will be set to your target. Announcing Rebirth #showtooltip /stopmacro nohelp,nodead /y Resurrecting %t /cast Rebirth This macro is useful when in a party or raid with more than 1 druid. It will announce the player who will receive your combat rez, so other druids know they don't need to rez anymore. When the target has released, the spell will still work but you will yell "Resurrecting ". For a variation that solves this problem, see: Useful_macros#Announce_resurrection_target Healing against Anzu (epic Flight Form quest) #showtooltip Rejuvenation /target modifier:shift Eagle Spirit; modifier:ctrl Falcon Spirit; modifier:alt Hawk Spirit; party1 /cast modifier Rejuvenation (Rank 1); Rejuvenation /targetlasttarget This macro can temporarily replace your usual Rejuvenation macro against Anzu. Hold shift to target the Eagle Spirit, control for the Falcon, and alt for the Hawk. This will cause the macro to cast Rejuvenation rank 1. Without a modifier, it will target your party leader (usually the tank, to mark your opponents) and cast your max rank Rejuvenation. Feral Druid Tanking "Oh Shi-" button #showtooltip /castsequence reset=60 Survival Instincts, Frenzied Regeneration, Barkskin /use Master Healthstone /use Super Healing Potion /use 13 (or 14) (if you have tanking trinkets) This is a macro useful for any time when you're almost dead and can't shift out to heal yourself. Hit it Three Times within 60 seconds for best effect. Druid Tanking "Oh Shi-" button v2 /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast Survival Instincts /cast Barkskin /cast Frenzied Regeneration /use Runic Healing Potion /use Master Heathstone /use 13 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 This version mutes error sounds and hides the error frame. Also, its best to use Frenzied Regeneration before your health pots, incase you have glyph of frenzied regeneration, 20% bonus healing while its active. Survival Instincts and Barkskin have no GCD so the castsequence has been removed. Faerie Fire appropriate to form /cast form:1/3 Faerie Fire (Feral)(); Faerie Fire Bears and cats cast a "Feral" Faerie Fire. Other forms cast the regular type. All of the parentheses (()) that you see are needed; without them, "Feral" is mistaken as the spell rank, and the cast fails. An empty pair of brackets says: use the highest rank available. Ravage & Shred 2-in-1 #showtooltip /cast nostealth Shred; stealth Ravage Turns the hotkey to Ravage when Prowling & Shred when not Prowling. Substitute Pounce if you're using the TF/Ravage macro below. Feral Charge Focus Target /cancelaura stance:2 Aquatic Form; stance:3 Cat Form; stance:4 Travel Form; stance:5 ; mounted /focus target=focus,noexists /cast nostance Dire Bear Form /cast target=focus Feral Charge Will need to bash the key till' the Feral Charge goes off, due to the server side delay on Furor. Works great in arenas :). A side note after you have made the Feral Charge you will remain in Bear Form so keep that in mind. Shadowmeld from Prowl (Night Elf only) #showtooltip /cast form:2,stealthnonform:2Shadowmeld; Prowl You may be in a situation where you wish to position yourself with Cat Stealth, then remain invisible while becoming humanoid. That's what this macro does. If used at any other time, it will enter the stealth appropriate to the form. There is no way to switch immediately to Prowl from Shadowmeld, but you can do so in 1.5 seconds by using: Cat Form -> this macro. Prowl action bar switch #showtooltip Prowl /cast combat, form:3 Prowl /swapactionbar 1 2 You will however have to change your Pounce and other openers to the following macro to switch back: #showtooltip Pounce /cast Stealth Pounce / Combat swapactionbar 2 1 In the place of "Pounce" put your desired opener. Alternatively, many action bar addons will swap bars for you when you stealth, making this much simpler. Mark + FFF #showtooltip /cast Faerie Fire (Feral) () /script SetRaidTarget("target",8) /startattack "/p Kill the skull!" Taunt and start autoattack if it is off /cast Growl /startattack Use this if you find yourself Growling and not auto attacking, losing the mob after the taunt wears off. Especially useful if you have enabled the option to turn auto attack off when you change targets. Use item with attack ability #showtooltip Mangle - Cat /cast /cast Tiger's Fury /cast Mangle - Cat /startattack Pairing an activated effect with an ability that can use it is an excellent solution for those that want (a trinket's) benefits whenever the cooldown finishes. Obviously, the inherent drawback is the timing - but if you were going to forget about the item anyway, you gain on the average. Note that using /cast instead of /use is often preferable, as /use will equip an unequipped item, which is rarely the intended outcome. If /use is preferred, you may substitute it. Tracking and gathering /castsequence form:3 reset=combat Track Humanoids, Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence noform:3 Find Minerals, Find Herbs The Druid has one tracking ability that can be selected: this can, however, put a dint in your gathering prospects, and only be cast in cat form. "form:3" checks can remove the track humanoid when not in cat form. "reset=combat" changes it so that after a combat, it automatically goes back to track humanoids first, no matter what was previously cast (so you can see if any others are around). Pounce / Shred, Claw, Rake, Rip finally /castsequence stealthpounce;reset=25/combat/target shred, claw, claw, rake, rip, claw, claw You may want to substitute Ferocious Bite for Rip when fighting lower level mobs, and Mangle for Claw if you have that ability. If you have mangle, substitute with: /castsequence stealthpounce;reset=25/combat/target Mangle - Cat, shred, Mangle - Cat, rake, rip, Mangle - Cat, Mangle - Cat Note that this macro does not take advantage of faster combo point generation from Primal Fury, and will also not account for misses, dodges, or parries. This macro may need to be re-evaluated for changed energry requirements from the new 3.0 talents. Spamable: Cast Form to Cat Form to Prowl to Pounce to Mangle #showtooltip /cast nostance:3/1 Cat Form;nostealth, stance:3 Prowl;stance:3 Mangle - Cat;stealth Pounce;stance:1 Mangle - Bear This macro will; If in caster form: Cat Form, If in Cat Form and not in combat: Prowl, If in Cat Form and in combat: Mangle - Cat, If in Bear Form: Mangle - Bear Note: Its a good idea to keybind this to Shift-Space since you can press it while keeping your mouse free, and your fingers on the wasd keys. Bear Form spammable attacks /cast Maul /castrandom Mangle - Bear, Mangle - Bear, Lacerate, Faerie Fire (Feral) () Why use Mangle twice? Mangle has a six second cooldown and should always be used when available. Lacerate, once it stacks to five, should only be used occasionally to keep the DOT up. Use this macro carefully; in a non-boss fight you won't be generating enough rage to get all these attacks off. Some people remove Faerie Fire and press it manually to ensure that the button does some damage with every press. "Basic Bear Tanking Macro" from Karakye 's Meatshield Guide: #showtooltip /castsequence reset=4 Mangle - Bear, Lacerate, Lacerate, Lacerate /startattack ...will Mangle if the cooldown is up on it, if not do nothing. After Mangle's trigger of the 1.5 sec GCD, it will cast Lacerate up to 3 times as long as you hit the macro at least once every 4 seconds, then reset to Mangle again. The reset time of 4 seconds was selected after much field testing. Change the reset number to 2, 3 or 4 and try it out on non-dangerous mobs to see what works for you. Also remember that you will tank multiple mobs, and spamming Swipe isn't always the answer to that, so you might need more control over which attack to use - Mangle, Lacerate, Swipe or Maul. You may also wish to take off one Lacerate, so that the macro resets after just two Lacerates. Bear Form Single Button Tanking /castsequence btn:1 reset=6/target Mangle - Bear, Lacerate, Lacerate /cast btn:2 Swipe /cast Maul Left click for single target tanking, right click to generate threat on multiple targets. Great for beginning feral tanks who cant seem to generate threat. Druid's Shield Wall #showtooltip /run c="Druid's Shield Wall: 15 seconds of increased avoidance!"if UnitInRaid("player")then SendChatMessage(c, "RAID")elseif GetNumPartyMembers()>0 then SendChatMessage(c, "PARTY")end /use Moroes' Lucky Pocket Watch /use Badge of Tenacity This macro warns your party or raid that you have activated the druid version of "Shield Wall" and then activates both your avoidance trinkets (Moroes' Lucky Pocket Watch and Badge of Tenacity). You must have both items equipped, of course. Since they don't share cooldowns and are instant, you can trigger them both at the same time. Thanks to the warning, your healer(s) will know they have to pay extra attention. Shapeshift & Dash Combo /cast nostance:3 Cat Form; Dash First push automatically shifts into Cat Form (unless you're already in Cat Form). Second push uses Dash. Good for chasing things down, etc. Basic Cat Mangle with trinket #showtooltip /startattack /use 13 /cast Mangle - Cat Activates one of your two trinket slots (both is possible, and certainly desirable for your Rip macro, but this lets you keep your pvp trinket in the other slot, unused til you need it). Starts autoattack if you have too little energy to Mangle right off the bat. Basic Cat Mangle with trinket (with error suppression) #showtooltip Mangle - Cat /startattack /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /use 13 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /run UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /cast Mangle - Cat This is the same as the Basic Cat Mangle with trinket macro above, but disables the error sound effect if the trinket is on cooldown. It also shows Mangle as the icon. Basic Cat Mangle with trinket and Hand Mounted Pyro Rocket/Hyperspeed Accelerators #showtooltip /startattack /use mod:alt 10; Mangle - Cat /use 13 Activates 1 of 2 trinket slots, casts Mangle - Cat. Hold down alt and click/press hotkey to fire any 'on use' effect that's on your hands/gloves. Like the Hand Mounted Pyro Rocket or the Hyperspeed Accelerators! Offensive Spellcasting All-purpose Force of Nature macro #showtooltip Force of Nature /cast nopet Force of Nature /click pet PetActionButton8 /click pet PetActionButton1 With the changes made to treants in version 3.0+, they are worth using, and as such this macro is for them. The first click causes you to target where you want to summon them. After that, all subsequent presses of this button sets them to aggressive and causes them to attack your target, or if you forget, since they are set on aggressive, they attack any nearby hostile target. Root, DOT, debuff /castsequence reset=target Entangling Roots, Starfire, Moonfire Moonfire has a slight chance to break Entangling Roots. The order of the two could be reversed, but this gives the mob time to Charge, cause spell pushback, or worse, prevent a life-saving spell. Despite these risks, this is a powerful Balance opener: /castsequence reset=target Starfire, Moonfire, Entangling Roots, Insect Swarm Barkskin + Hurricane /stopcasting /cast Barkskin /cast Hurricane As of Patch 3.0.8, Barkskin no longer triggers the global cooldown, so it can be cast simultaneously with Hurricane. Moonfire w/Anti-Totem /targetexact Wrath of Air Totem /targetexact Mana Spring Totem /targetexact Poison Cleansing Totem /targetexact Windfury Totem V /targetexact Mana Tide Totem /targetexact Grounding Totem /cast Moonfire This macro will Moonfire your target like normal, or - if present- any totems you list, starting with Grounding Totem, then Mana Tide Totem, etc. External links The Druid forums at the Blizzard official web site have an excellent thread (continued here and here) full of macros for many more situations. Feel free to browse and bump for a sticky. Category:Macros Category:Druids